Always Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jamie runs away from some bullies and finds himself at the Grant Mansion. Not only does he find two new friends, but also two friends who he hasn't seen in a long time. Done as a request, so please no flames.


**A very late story request from pokemonsora01. Here you go, Amigo! Sorry it took so long!**

**Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01 and Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

**This story also mentions two other stories "A Friend Of Fire" and "A Lightning Friend" which tell the stories of how pokemonsora01's OC Jamie met Heatblast and Shocksquatch respectively.**

* * *

**Always Friends**

Jamie was panting to catch his breath as he hid in the forest from the bullies again. He was hoping to find Shocksquatch so that the alien could help him, but so far he had found no sign of his friend and wondered where he was.

He now took off and hid near where he knew an old Mansion was, flinching when he felt the bruises on his face start to hurt. He stayed hidden as the bullies came up to the Mansion. One of them backed away.

"No way am I going near that place!" he said. "It's haunted!"

"No it's not!" said another bully.

"Actually, it is," said another voice as two girls landed nearby, one of them had a weapon in her hand.

"It's haunted by us, the ghosts that were buried here long ago," said the taller one. "Trespassers are not welcome here. Leave now, before you join us as ghosts."

One of the bullies threw a stick at the taller girl and it went right through her, further convincing them she was a ghost. The bullies all screamed and ran. Jamie stayed hidden until he heard laughter and saw two girls that looked just like the other two jump down from the trees and the first two disappeared after the taller girl picked up something and pressed a button. "Man, holograms are so easy to use to fool others like them," said the taller girl.

"And anything goes through them, so the ghost part is easy to convince others of," said the younger girl, laughing a bit before becoming serious. "But why were they out here?"

Rachel spotted Jamie hiding behind the tree. "I'm guessing they were after him," she said as they walked over and saw the boy hiding there and that his face was bruised. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, thanks," he said before feeling his face, wincing a little in pain.

"Come inside," said Rachel. "We'll get those bruises healed for you."

They all went inside. "Uh, sorry, I forgot my manners," said Jamie. "My name's Jamie. Who are you two?"

"I'm Rachel," said the taller girl. "The owner of this place, the Grant Mansion."

"And I'm Ally, her cousin," said the smaller girl as they all headed for the bathroom where Rachel said the first-aid kit was. As they walked down the hallway, Jamie noticed the pictures on the tables and the wall of the various aliens that lived at the Mansion.

"Wow," he said in amazement.

Seeing what he was looking at, Rachel smiled. "Those are many of the aliens that live here," she said and then cocked an eyebrow at him. "You don't sound too surprised that aliens live on Earth."

"Because I've met two aliens before," he said. "Heatblast and Shocksquatch. Heatblast and I met when I was coming home from school one day and a race of those blue moth aliens kidnapped me and he saved me."

"Blue moth aliens? Like Big Chill?" asked Ally.

"Necrofriggians," said Rachel. "I remember Big Chill told us about some of them being evil."

"Yeah," said Jamie. "I met Shocksquatch when I got chased into the woods some time ago and was left there to be eaten by the wolves. He saved me from them."

He then looked down. "I used to visit them both all the time, but one day, they both disappeared and I haven't seen them again," he said. "I really miss Shocksquatch and Heatblast."

They had reached the bathroom and Rachel handed Jamie the salve for his bruises. "Jamie, both Shocksquatch and Heatblast live here," she said to him.

"They do?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure do," said Ally. "Heatblast is my surrogate older brother and Shocksquatch is one of my best friends."

"Tell you what, I'll take you to them," said Rachel.

"I'll go find Heatblast and tell him you're here," said Ally as she ran off to find her surrogate brother and Rachel led Jamie to Shocksquatch's room.

"Wait here until I call you in," she said gently as she headed in. Jamie didn't have to wait long until she called him in and he went in.

Shocksquatch had been curious when Rachel told him a friend had come to see him and now seeing Jamie, he froze in shock and stared at him.

Jamie saw Shocksquatch staring at him and decided maybe it was a bad idea to come here because the large alien didn't look happy to see him again. He went to leave, but hadn't gotten far when two familiar yellow and black arms scooped him up into a hug.

"Jamie? Is that you?" he asked as he hugged him. "I can't believe you're here, little buddy! I've missed you so much."

Jamie could only smile. "I missed you too, big guy," he said and returned the hug.

Rachel smiled and left, feeling the two friends needed some time to catch up with each other, heading downstairs to make some lunch.

* * *

Meantime, Shocksquatch gently set Jamie down, kneeling to his height. "Shocksquatch, why did you suddenly leave the forest?" asked Jamie.

"I had to leave because researchers had come into the forest we had met in because someone had no doubt told them Bigfoot was in that forest, no doubt due to my looking like him. Well, it was shortly after that I met Rachel and came to live here. After I got settled here, I spent every day trying to find you to tell you where I lived so that you could still come visit, but I could never find you," said Shocksquatch.

"You were looking for me?" asked Jamie, seeing the large alien nod in response. The young boy looked relieved. "I thought you left because you got annoyed that I was constantly visiting you every day."

"No way," said Shocksquatch. "I'll never get annoyed by you, Jamie. You're one of my best friends and I'll never leave you again."

"Neither will I," said another voice and Jamie turned to him.

"Heatblast!" he cried out and raced to him as the Pyronite caught him and hugged him.

"I have to admit I was surprised when Ally told me an old friend was here, but I'm glad you're here," said Heatblast.

"As am I," said Shocksquatch as the two aliens wrapped the boy into a big group hug. Jamie hugged them back, happy to have his two best friends back and they were happy to have him back.

Rachel and Ally watched from the doorway and smiled as they hugged each other, happy for the friends that they were happy to call their family.

But the two aliens and Jamie were the happiest, because no matter what, they were always friends.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
